-I'm sorry -Sorry for what?
by Crazy for Mikita
Summary: Just my ending of one of the episodes, or at least the way I wanted it to end. A lot of chemistry between two of them.. Always.. In every episode. So hate the fact they never kissed or something like that (I haven't watched the whole TV show, so don't know if they kissed later). Hope you'll enjoy it! :)


**This is like a different ending of one episode, although I don't know exactly which one (where that guy copied a psychopath, raping girls and blinding them). Hope you'll like it.**

She could have been killed that day and Cal couldn't forgive himself not seeing that move of a psychopath. It was so easy to predict, but still, he didn't. He could have read anyone's face and his, when it was easiest to read it, he didn't.

He entered her office. She was sitting at her chair, looking at some papers, still in bruises. She heard someone coming inside and looked at Cal.

"Hi." She said shortly.  
"Sorry." He said, coming behind her and looking at those papers. Those weren't papers for her job, those were papers for divorce. She smiled, weakly, and stood up.

"Sorry for what?" she asked, a bit confused. He looked down, at the floor. Sign of shame. "Sorry for what?" she said again, putting her hands on his shoulders. She realized at that moment what he was thinking about. "It wasn't your fault. You couldn't see that one coming." She said, touching his chin and looking straight at his eyes.

"If it was me there, at your place, and you were at mine, you would see that. I don't know what happened to me. I just wanted to apologize." He looked at her, caressing her cheek with his thumb. He looked at those papers again. "How are you?" he asked, removing her hair from her face.

"I'm fine." She said silently, looking down.

"Liar." He hugged her strongly. "You should know I can read you."

"I know. That's what I like about you." She said, with a smile playing on her lips, putting her hands around his waist.

"Come on. I'll buy you a dinner." He said, letting her go, but he could still feel her hands around his waist, holding him tightly. He didn't know what else to do, except to stay like that.

"Sorry. I'm just… I'm hurt. And it's not only psychic, it's physically now too. I don't know what's happening to me." She said, letting him go and taking the papers, putting them into her purse.  
"Sorry for what?" he said, repeating what she said when he came in. She smiled and stood in front of him, putting her hands around his neck.

"For this." She said, leaning a kiss on his lips. He kissed her back, letting them become one. He opened his eyes for a moment and realized what was happening. He put his hands on her shoulders, looking at the floor.  
"I'm not sorry for this, but you will be. Tomorrow. You won't be able to look me in the eyes, you will regret this till the end of your life. As you said, you're hurt. That's all. Your emotions are all over the place." He said and looked her at her eyes, almost adding something else, but he just stopped.

She smiled, shaking her head. She just stood there, looking him in the eyes. She didn't say anything. What he has just said might be truth. Still, that doesn't mean anything. There was always chemistry between them and they both knew that. It was just the matter of a time when they'll both explode. For her, that was this moment.

He looked at her for a moment, but there was no reaction except that look.. He always loved that look. But he had to control himself. If he knew how to do something, it was to control himself.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He said and started walking towards the door.

"You know, me kissing you now, that doesn't mean I did it because I'm hurt. Maybe I just did it because I wanted to." She said, walking behind him.

He stopped for a second, looking at her, but she walked next to him, not giving him one look.

"You're mad."

"Oh, well, that was a hard one." She snapped, walking in front of him.

"I just.. I don't think you'll want this tomorrow." he grabbed her hand, stopping her from walking out of the building.

"You don't know what I want, Cal! You just.." she closed her eyes for a second "You can't read everybody. You can't know what's in my head." She said.  
He didn't know what to say. He had nothing to say. He ruined a moment.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" she asked, looking at him suspiciously.

"For this." He said, already smiling.

He pulled her closer and leaned a soft kiss on her lips.

"No need to apologize." She said with a smile on her face, kissing him over and over again.


End file.
